1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of obtaining prints of the shape or patterns of a part of the human body, such as a handprint, a footprint, a fingerprint, etc., and to a set and apparatus for obtaining such prints by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human handprints and footprints are taken as a record of a child's growth or as a proof of a celebrity's visit and they are left in commemoration. Also, fingerprints are sometimes employed to identify a person. The print of a hand or a foot is usually taken by applying ink or India ink to the hand or foot and then impressing it on colored paper. Recently, a handprint or footprint impressed on paper has been read by a scanner and stored or reproduced as digital data (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-314795). In the case of the fingerprints, the digital data is sometimes utilized to check fingerprints.
However, in the aforementioned conventional method, it is necessary to wash ink or India ink left on a hand or foot after the print of the hand or foot is taken, so it is difficult to take the print of a part of the human body in an environment having no washing facilities. In addition, there is a possibility that when taking such a print, clothes will be stained with ink or India ink, so suitable preparation is needed beforehand.
Furthermore, the number of persons having sensitive skin or allergies is increasing, so that there is apprehension about the influence of chemicals contained in ink on the skin. Particularly, when taking infant handprints or footprints, ink for obtaining prints of a hand or foot requires high safety.